1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise equipment and, more specifically, to systems and methods for providing improved exercise devices in combination with personalized workout programs and/or personalized user information using a portable storage device.
2. The Relevant Technology
In an attempt to improve their health and physical conditioning, consumers are purchasing home exercise devices in record quantities. One common challenge with home exercise equipment is motivating the purchaser to use the device on a consistent and ongoing basis, while providing access to experienced trainers and individually developed exercise programs from the comfort of a user's own home. In addition, many exercise devices involve repetitive actions, which can quickly become tedious to a person exercising alone.
Health clubs, on the other hand, have organized various exercise classes and routines involving a group setting. In the proper setting, a group approach to exercise creates a synergy, whereby individual members of the class derive encouragement and motivation from other members of the group.
Furthermore, while individuals exercise at a health club they are taught the correct techniques for exercising, thereby reducing the possibility of being injured during an exercise program. In addition, group settings promote a healthy sense of competition among group members. Initially, such group fitness and exercise classes typically involved aerobics, traditionally performed without the use of any ancillary exercise equipment or devices. In recent years, however, the group work out approach has been extended to classes that utilize various exercise devices. Take, for example, the recent rise in popularity of “Spinning Classes,” in which each participant operates his or her own stationery exercise cycle in a group setting, with a coach or instructor leading the group through a prescribed program or routine. Similarly, it is possible to have “Treadmill Classes” wherein an instructor leads the group.
One of the primary disadvantages with group training, however, is that it is typically available only at health clubs and, therefore, is not as convenient as exercising in the privacy and comfort of one's own home. It would, therefore, be a definite advancement in the art of home exercise equipment to provide the desirable benefits of group exercise in a home setting. Some efforts have been made in the prior art to introduce a level of “interactivity” into exercise machines. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,249 discloses a video exercise control system in which a videocassette recorder (VCR) or similar device is coupled, via a hard wired connection, to an exercise machine, such as a treadmill. As an individual exercises on the treadmill, the VCR in synchronization with prerecorded audio/video presentations controls the speed and incline of the treadmill. U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,509, entitled “Remote Exercise Control System” and which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a remote exercise control system in which an exercise machine, such as a treadmill, may remotely communicate via a communications interface with an evaluation module located at a remote location. Signals indicative of the operating parameters of the treadmill are transmitted from the treadmill to the evaluation module, and control signals are transmitted from the remote evaluation module for controlling the operating parameters of the treadmill. U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,172 is representative of another system, in which an exercise device is coupled, via hard wired connection, to a video game device, such that the operating parameters of the exercise device are used as inputs to the video game controller, which then produces a video display based on the inputs received. However, these approaches nevertheless fail to provide many desirable benefits of group exercise.